1986G
in 1986G]] 1986G was a timeline created as a result of the actions of Marty McFly and Emmett Brown in 1931 after they made the alterations necessary to prevent Irving "Kid" Tannen from expanding his gang into the Tannen Crime Family to create the alternate 1986. Their actions had the unintended side effect of causing the young Emmett Brown to not watch the film Frankenstein, but instead pursue a romantic relationship with, and eventually marry, Edna Strickland. This resulted in a drastic change to Hill Valley and to Emmett Brown, where the town was a utilitarian gated municipality designed and overseen by the mysterious First Citizen Brown (although the real mastermind was his wife Edna, who had manipulated him into implementing her grand vision). Due to Emmett Brown never inventing time travel, he never went back to 1885 and saved Clara Clayton, and as a result, Shonash Ravine was renamed Clayton Ravine rather than Eastwood Ravine. This timeline was later changed, replacing it with another alternate 1986 almost identical to Marty's 1985. New technology ]] *Electric car *Self Tour *Squawk box *Decycling bin *Citizen Plus wristwatch *Soy Dog New locations *SoupMo (occupying the site of former Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen.) *Ministry of Tourism *The Combformist *E. Brown Industries *Citizen Reading Room *Stemmles's Staycations *All Citizen's Bank *Bureau of Discipline *Citizen Plus ward Timeline *'1931' **'Tuesday, August 25th': Marty McFly and Emmett Brown arrive to prevent the 1986A timeline from occuring by getting Kid Tannen arrested. ***Young Emmett Brown demonstrates his rocket-powered car to Marty. However, the demonstration results in Einstein, who had been inside of the car, getting stranded on the roof of the Courthouse and the rocket car being stuck in a billboard on another building. ***Marty distracts Emmett by having him argue about his invention with Edna Strickland, allowing Doc to save Einstein without being seen. Emmett subsequently climbs up to the roof of the building his rocket car had crashed on in an attempt to fix it. ***Marty and Doc discover that Kid Tannen's moll, Trixie Trotter, had evidence which could imprison Kid, but was unwilling to use it unless Arthur McFly would look it over. Marty and Doc then arranged a meeting between Artie and Trixie, only for Kid Tannen to interrupt the meeting, sparing Artie after Trixie begged for his life. This prompted Trixie to decide to destroy the evidence against Kid. ***Marty succeeds in sobering up officer Danny Parker by having him listen to Trixie singing Edna's You Should Care song. ***Marty tricks Trixie into believing that Kid had killed Artie, prompting her to hand all of the evidence over to Officer Parker. ***Kid Tannen keeps Marty and Officer Parker at bay by hiding in a nearby building and shooting at them with his Tommy Gun, but Marty manages to end the standoff by setting fire to the building by lighting a stream of alcohol on fire using a gun lighter. ***Kid Tannen escapes to the building's roof, momentarily holding Emmett Brown hostage. However, Emmett manages to disarm Kid, prompting Kid to push him off the building. Fortunately, Emmett manages to grab onto the ledge. ***Marty enters a standoff with Kid and manages to trap him using Emmett's rocket car, which Doc subsequently remote controlled. After a brief flight, the car crashes to the ground while Kid falls onto the back of a manure truck. ***Officer Parker arrests Kid Tannen for charges of kidnapping, attempted murder, tax evasion and "smelling like a piece of crap". ***Emmett and Edna go to the Town Theater to watch Frankenstein. However, Edna's disinterest in the movie results in them watching The Virtuous Husband instead. ***Marty, Doc and Einstein depart for 1986, unaware of the repercussions of Emmett and Edna's relationship. As Doc, upon noticing his ticket stub of Frankenstein disappearing, attemps to warn Marty, the car enters temporal displacement. Appearances *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions'' Category:The Game Category:Years